Ovanliga Drömmar
by MapleLinah
Summary: Hogwarts största rivaler, Harry Potter och Draco Malfoy, har en dröm som på något vis verkar vara ansluten med varandras. Utan att veta vilken den andre är inser de de saker om sig själva de inte visste innan. Har skrivits om, läs mer i AN. Är PWP.
1. Chapter 1

AN. En lång en! Jag är en nybörjare med att både skriva och att dela med mig vad jag skriver till andra och jag har märkt att göra en multi chapter fanfic som första projekt inte var en smart ide. Så, deras första dröm var den biten som jag var mest nöjd med, och var även själva vart den andre hade vuxit upp ifrån. De andra kapitlen var mitt försök att "avsluta" det hela. Men som jag skrev innan så funkade det inte. Jag tänker ha 'Ovanliga Drömmar' som en oneshot med två kapitel och sätta den på 'complete' så den åker ut ur mina tankar tills jag får inspiration (eller helt enkelt kommer in på H/D slash igen) och kanske skriver någon fortsättning. Men räkna inte med det. Ber om ursäkt för besvären jag har orsakat. Njut!

Drömmen var konstig. Det var det enda som Harry kunde lägga märke till i mörkret som omgav honom. I drömmar brukar du väl inte känna något under dig heller? Han rörde lite på sig och böjde sig närmare det som var under honom. Mörkret omgav honom fortfarande och det verkade nästan som om han svävade.

Han upptäckte att han hade en hals framför näsan. Varifrån kom den? Han drog in ett andetag och kände doften av vanilj och regn. Han rörde sig närmare och kände hur hans ögon vidgades i förvåning när han kände att det under honom rörde på sig.

Harry kände att det var en kropp av något slag men det var bara halsen och lite av nyckelbenet som var synligt. Resten kunde han bara känna men inte se på grund av mörkret som omgav dem. Han gissade att hans knän var på varsin sida och hans händer ungefär vid huvudet. Det under honom andades djupt och han kunde se när halsmusklerna sträcktes ut och när det la huvudet på sned i mörkret för att ge honom mer yta. Vilken konstig dröm. Men det var ju en dröm eller hur? Då kunde han ju lika gärna leka lite.

Och med de tankarna så placerade Harry en fjäderlätt kyss på den känsliga huden under hakan, på adamsäpplet. Han blev belönad med en snabb utandning. Han log för sig själv och kysste en lite tyngre kyss på samma ställe.

Han fortsatte med flera lätta på samma ställe och fortsatte sedan med ett par tyngre på andra ställen på halsen. Det under honom andades snabbt och Harry kunde känna hur hjärtslagen ökade i takt, likadant som hans eget höll ett högt tempo. Han kunde knappast tro hur spännande detta var. Han stannade lite över nyckelbenet och placerade ett par tyngre kyssar än de tidigare. Försiktigt nafsade han sedan med tänderna och sög först försiktigt men sedan hårdare på huden. Ett ljudligt stön var resultatet och Harry log.

Det verkade inte vara så farligt, och ingen hade blivit skadad än som i många andra av Harrys drömmar. Han fäste blicken på halsen och studerade vad han hade gjort. Halsen var röd på flera ställen där han hade lekt med tungan lite tyngre, och ovanför nyckelbenet syntes märket efter hans nafs på den ljusa huden.

Plötsligt så insåg han att mer av kroppen under honom hade blivit synlig och med ens så insåg han även reglerna för drömmen. Desto mer han utforskade desto mer blev kroppen synlig. Harry log brett. Det dröjde inte länge innan området vid nyckelbenen och axlarna hade blivit vidrörda av hans trevande tunga och han fortsatte vidare neråt.

Harry märkte att kroppen var lite väl maskulin för att vara en kvinnas med de hyfsat breda axlarna och starka armarna. Kanske hon spelade mycket brännboll? Han stannade tvärt när han kom till bröstvårtorna. Kroppen under honom var en mans. Det fick Harry att stanna totalt. En mans. Även om personen under honom hade feminina drag så var det endå en man. Harry var inte homosexuell. Han hade inget direkt i mot det men han trodde aldrig att han skulle ha en dröm om att göra något sexuellt med en **man**. Han var inte…

Vad skulle trollkarlsvälden säga om de upptäckte att deras "räddare" var homosexuell? Tidningarna skulle åtminstone ha någonting att skriva om, hans nya skandal.  
Men endå hade han tyckt det var roligt att göra det. Det hade varit spännande, upphetsande, att utforska en annans kropp så intimt.

Plötsligt så bröt ett par delikata händer på hans nacke igenom hans tankar. Han vände uppmärksamheten på var han trodde ansikte skulle vara och såg att det var dimmigt där. Men det var endå den där krämiga hudfärgen även som om det var en suddig fläck där. Då insåg Harry att han snart kanske skulle få se ansiktet på den under honom.

Han fylldes av en iskall fruktan, den under honom skulle troligen också kunna se hans ansikte. Shit. Vad skulle han göra om- Händerna på hans nacke drog honom neråt och han kände en het andedräkt nudda vid hans öra.

"Jag bryr mig inte om vem fan du är, men nu avslutar du vad du har börjat." Viskade en lustfylld röst och Harry kände hur hans nedre regioner reagerade. Han andades genast snabbare i gensvar och det tog ett tag innan han återfick kontrollen över hans kropp och tankar. Han nickade kortfattat och tryckte hårt ner sina panikslagna tankar om hans sexualitet.

Ynglingen under honom la sig ner igen men drog Harry med sig så att deras överkroppar rörde vid varandra. Harry flämtade. Det kändes otroligt att vara så nära en annan människa. Känna någon annans hud mot sin egen.

Sakta slappande han av och la sig ner ovanpå den andre. Definitivt en man, Harry kunde känna den andres erektion mot sin höft. Han fuktade sina läppar, vad skulle han göra nu? "Ska jag…?" Sa han trevande i en hes röst han inte visste att han kunde använda.

Han hörde hur killen drog in ett snabbt andetag. Harrys ögon vidgades när han även kände hur den andres erektion stod kraftfullare mot hans höft. Harry var förundrad över att han kunde påverka någon annan på ett sådant sexuellt sätt. Han hade bara använt sin röst!

Händerna på hans axlar drog honom närmare så att Harrys ansikte var bredvid det fortfarande suddiga område där den andres ansikte var. "Igen." Hördes i en andlös röst fylld med spänning.

Kroppen under honom började gnida sakta fram och tillbaka i ett desperat försök att få friktion. Harry slickade sina läppar i en nervös gest. "Vad ska jag säga..?" Ett annat stön och lite kraftfullare gnidning var svaret. Harry svalde hårt. Vet killen om hur upphetsande det var när han gjorde så?

Han lutade sig upp samtidigt som han drog ner Harry ytterligare för att viska i hans öra "Något… snuskigt." Harry svalde hårdare. Shit. Hans erektion blev just hårdare än någonsin. Han märkte knappt att nu gungade med i den andres rytm.

"Jag, jag vill, fan, knulla dig." Sa han mellan flämtningar och stön. Harry kände hur en darrning gick igenom den andre. Strax efter så började han gnida sig hetsigt mot Harry. Han bet sig i läppen hårt och justerade sig så att deras erektioner gneds mot varandra. Han kände hur killen bet honom i axeln. Han slöt ögonen hårt och gav ifrån sig ett ljudligt stön. Smärtan gjorde bara det hela mer erotiskt.

Han öppnade ögonen och såg sitt tak i rummet hos sina släktingar, Dursleys. Han andades ansträngt och han insåg att han hade en nästan smärtsam erektion under täcket. Han låg stilla i chock och bara stirrade uppåt medans bitar av drömmen for framför hans ögon.

Han blinkade till och tog upp ena handen och gnuggade bort den återstående sömnen i ögonen. Han la handen i sitt knä och stirrade på den medans han sakta knöt den och sedan öppnade den, djupt försjunken i tankar. Förvånat upptäckte han vilka känslor han hade. Längtan, lust. Hans ögon vidgades.

Han ville ha den kroppen under honom igen. Höra ljuden av den andres andning och flämtningar och stön och... Han ville ha…** En mans kropp…. **Harrys ögon vidgades i panik. Vad höll han på med? Hur kunde han ens…! Harry ryste. Rörelsen påminde honom om sitt problem som var tvungen att vara omhändertaget innan moster Petunia vaknade. Han reste sig snabbt och gick in i badrummet så tyst han kunde.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco låg i mörker. Han vände på huvudet. Runt omkring honom fanns det bara mörker. Han var inte rädd för mörker, det omfamnade alltid honom. Gav honom skydd. Plötsligt kände Draco någons andedräkt och innan han kunde tänka på det så kände han någon som låg på honom.

Draco gissade att personens händer var på varsin sida om hans huvud. Plötsligt kände han en andedräkt på sin hals. Han kände hur personen drog in hans doft och Draco kunde inte pressa ner en darrning som gick genom hans kropp. Snacka om underlig dröm. Den verkade inte direkt farlig, och känslan av någons andedräkt på ens hals var ganska upphetsande. Han kanske hade en sådan dröm…

Draco justerade hur han låg och la huvudet på sned så att personen över honom skulle komma åt. Om det här var min dröm, så kommer den bli som jag vill, eller hur? Draco ville konstigt nog att personen ovanför honom skulle kyssa hans hals. Och snart så kände Draco en fjäderlätt beröring på hans adamsäpple. Innan han visste ordet av så hade han gett sig ifrån ett ljud. Strax efter den första så kom en tyngre kyss på samma ställe.

Men han undrade vem det var som gjorde det. Drömmen var ganska suddig. Han såg något som liknade en bröstkorg ovanför hans egen och något som liknade svart hår som kittlade hans näsa lätt. Det doftade svagt av skog och barr. Hur han kunde att håret var svart visste han inte med tanke på att det var mörkt överallt. Men det var en dröm, saker som detaljer finns inte. Han drog in doften.

Plötsligt kunde han känna en svag smärta på hans högra sida av hans nacke. Han stönade högt utan att kunna hjälpa det. Det kändes **bra.**

Han kunde nästan känna hur personen över honom log. Han bara visste att om det inte var en dröm så skulle det bli svårt att dölja märket. **Ingen** hade märkt honom innan! Hur vågade… Draco skulle nog visa honom att ingen bemästrade en Malfoy!

Då började personen över honom igen och Draco kände hur hans huvud blev lättare när allt blodet rusade ner till hans kön. Han kände hur personen placerade våta kyssar på hans nyckelben och axlar och gick sedan vidare ner.

Han kunde inte hjälpa det. Han stönade, och gjorde en massa olika ljud. Han kunde inte förstå hur något kunde kännas så skönt. Men plötsligt så slutade det. Känslan försvann och han kände hur den andre drog sig undan.  
Draco blev arg. Först så kommer Han och håller på och upphetsar honom med kyssar och så avslutar Han det inte! Även om det var en dröm så ville Draco att han skulle fortsätta och ingen nekar en Malfoy.

Draco sträckte upp händerna och tog tag i killens nacke. Han upptäckte att kroppen var väldigt maskulin. Hans axlar var hyfsat breda och Draco kunde genast se sig själv smeka dom vid ett senare tillfälle. Han drog ett par fingrar genom killens nackhår och blev förundrad hur mjukt det var. Men det var inte så viktigt! Draco reste sig upp nästan sittande och drog samtidigt ner killen lite med sin tyngd.  
"Jag bryr mig inte om vem fan du är, men nu avslutar du vad du har börjat."  
Draco kunde inte hjälpa att behöva killen över honom skulle fortsätta. Han hade aldrig känt något så skönt som när den där killen rörde vid honom. Han skulle fortsätta. Fan! Det var verkligen synd att detta bara var en dröm… Vad skulle han inte göra för att känna dom händerna på sig, i verkligheten? Den andedräkten på hans kind och nacke, dom läpparna på hans hud? Plötsligt kände han hur killen nickade lite fumligt och Draco kunde inte låta bli att le ett snett leende. Han protesterade inte, drog sig inte undan.

Han la sig ner igen när han plötsligt märkte hur ansträngande det var att vara stilla i den ställningen. Draco blev lite förvånad när han upptäckte att han inte hade släppt personen, vilket medföljde att han följde med ner. Nåväl, det var inte ovälkommet. Draco upptäckte att han hårdnade snabbare nu när de var i kontakt. Merlin, vad han gillade hans hud mot sin! Draco kände hur den där andedräkten svepte över hans ansikte och Draco märkte att de båda andades ansträngt från vad de hade gjort innan. Han kunde känna den andres hjärtslag och andedräkt och Draco undrade flyktigt om Han kunde känna hans.

"Ska jag…?" Draco drog in ett andetag vid Hans hesa röst. Han bet sig i läppen när hans blod flydde söderut och gjorde så att hans erektion stod kraftfullare. Han tog tag i något som såg ut som killens ansikte och drog honom närmare hans. "Igen." Sa Draco andlöst. Sakta började han gnida fram och tillbaka för att på något desperat vis-

"Vad ska jag säga…?" Draco stönade och började gnida häftigare. Killen hade en väldigt bra sängkammar röst, flög igenom Dracos bakhuvud. Tänk om den rösten sa något annat än en dum fråga…

Draco drog ner killen ytterligare så han kunde viska i hans öra. "Något… snuskigt." Draco kunde känna hur killen började gunga med i hans takt. Han log för sig själv, glad att Han inte kunde se det för han kunde inte se killens ansikte.

"Jag, jag vill, fan, knulla dig." Definitivt den rätta saken att säga, tänkte han när han kände hur hela hans kropp flammade till. Det måste ut, han brinner-

Killen justerade så att deras erektioner gneds mot varandra och Draco kunde inte tänka mer. Han bet den mörkhårige killen i axeln samtidigt som han desperat försökte få mer friktion. Hans erektion var så smärtfull att alla hans tankar var fokuserade på den. I utkanten av sina tankar hörde han ett gnisslande. Vad…? Han slog upp ögonen. Han var inte längre omgiven av mörker och solbränd svettig hud, han var i sin säng i Malfoy Herrgård. Han slog med huvudet och stönade av frustration. Han var fortfarande upphetsad. Draco kunde inte tro att han hade haft en våt dröm! Han hade inte haft någon sedan han var femton!


End file.
